


Define Devine

by jisnuggle



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Corruption, God Complex, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Object Insertion, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Religion, Religion Kink, Religious Conflict, Religious Guilt, Temperature Play, Top Lee Felix (Stray Kids), WANDFUCKERZ, Witch!Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisnuggle/pseuds/jisnuggle
Summary: Felix has dreamed for this ever since he’d learnt about it at the institute, and now that it’s finally happening... it’s a huge disappointment. When he follows the routine and makes it to safety he decides to lay low for the night just outside the village in a small smattering of thought-to-be abandoned cottages. But when he meets pure as an angel, witch hating, oblivious, oh-so-innocent Jisung; he changes his mind about laying low for the night.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	Define Devine

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic literally 8 months ago so I profusely apologise for the rushed and kind of lack luster ending but the actual story is interesting and steamy I promise 
> 
> Slight warning because at one or moreish points it seems like Jisung doesn’t want it and he believes Felix is just forcing him to feel that way but he’s just trying to make excuses bc he actually wants it

The bounds around his wrists, knees and ankles were too tight, the taught rope left red marks in their wake. The crowd standing in front of him watched as the flames licked at Felix’s feet from below, that was his cue to start his mantra, bloodcurdling cries leaving his mouth in tremendous waves. He’d always been taught to do this, practicing late at night in his bedroom ever since his mother had first told him about what they did to people like him. Even as a little boy, before he was sent to the institute with the others his age, he’d always wanted to know what it would be like. 

He’d always been excited for an opportunity like this to arise, as soon he’d been able to leave the institute he tried his very best to be caught, hinting too loudly with the girls at the village pub, “slipping up” when he'd fall from a tree and magically land unscathed, he'd always been the slightest bit disappointed when no one had noticed. These people were far too oblivious, it took the most extreme of actions right in front of their eyes for them to finally notice. 

The flames grew harsher, lapping up his thighs. He'd always known it never burned anyone, he still felt the discouragement sinking through his gut when he felt it however; the mere warm breeze that tickled over his legs. It felt just as all the scriptures had described, similar to a rather warm summer day.

The crowd around cheered, shouting insults and blasphemies at him, if not for the situation at hand they would surely tarnish the pristine reputation of their so-called religion. Putting their god to shame with the profanities that slipped their tongue. He paid no mind to it, opting to continue his act of screaming, thrashing his body as the flames grew ever stronger and higher, tickling at his chest. His clothes had long since burnt off, leaving him exposed to anyone that could see past the vibrant flames that burned in the pile of sticks surrounding him. Along with his clothing, the constraints that bound him to the stake behind his back had also burnt away, leaving him free to summon his wand to make his grand escape once the flames had reached their full potential.

The heat licked gently at his neck now, he made a show of screaming as loud as he could, remembering all the tips he’d been taught in his “Trials and Execution” lectures at the institute.

_ “Now when the flames reach your head what do you do?” _

_ A hesitant rise of his best friend’s hand beside him pulled him from his reverie. _ _  
  
_

_ “You scream the loudest you can manage…? But not for very long because we’re meant to be dying at this point…” Seungmin had trailed off, afraid he’d gotten the answer wrong. _

_ “So you should…” the teacher had offered, looking around for someone to continue what she was saying. _

_ “So you should remember to make them sound dry and… and like you're choking! And maybe pretend to go limp for a second so that the flames can fully engulf you… then you leave… right?” _

_ “Very good, Changbin. You’ve been studying?” _

_ A polite nod from the boy in the row across from him indicated that he hadn’t been spending all his time making the woodland animals levitate above the grass with the new enchantment they'd learnt, like the many others in his class had been doing since the beginning of the week. _

_ “That deserves a star on your chart!” she chirped with a flick of her wand. _

_ The smallest ball of light glinted from the tip of the wood, streamlining its way to the other wall where it left a tiny, shimmering star beside the boy’s name, floating languidly in the air as if held by an invisible line of string. Felix made a reminder to himself to pay more attention in class and study in his spare time. Not only because the information would most definitely be useful in an execution, but because he also wanted a pretty shining star next to his name. _

His throat grew hoarse from the screaming. He thought for sure that his audience would be totally unconvinced. But again, humans were fucking oblivious to the most obvious of things. Finally, once the fire burned bright and the cheers subsided along with his screams, he summoned his wand; the smooth wood manifesting into his palm from thin air. His fingers gripped at the proper position, setting him in place so he only had to whisper the incantation and whisk himself away.

He thought of dropping into the institute, saying hello to his mentors and telling them of his exciting night and how his first execution had gone. He thought of his old friends, who had moved to neighbouring towns, he could stop in there, say hello, reminisce on their school days. He decided on neither, instead he chose to send himself a little ways away from the village so as to not be seen by anyone, yet still close enough to hear any news about himself and his “execution”. He thought of a small clearing in the forest near a small smattering of cottages. He could hide out there for a few days.

Within seconds of whispering the spell he’d felt himself being pulled back by his ears; a twisting of his insides, a roll of his eyes into the back of his head and a tensing of all his muscles had him landing with a soft thud on the grass in the aforementioned clearing. His wand clattered away from him as he flung his hands out to stop himself from falling face first into the damp earth beneath him.

He sat back on his haunches, brushing the dirt from his palms on his bare thighs. He ran a hand through his hair, untangling the strands from one another that had been swept up in the ash and soot that had encased him not even a mere two minutes ago. He swirled his free hand in a lazy flourish, unfurling his fingers to accept the polished surface of his wand that gracefully sped into his outstretched palm. 

He twirled the object around his fingers, mumbling his spell _. _ He watched as his wand vanished in a tendril of purple smoke. The wand vanishing incantation was by far one of his favourite and most efficient spells. He, like the many other witches that had studied their kind for centuries, had no idea where it vanished to, but it was always a helpful spell. The smoke dissipated, leaving behind a soft lilac hue as he stood and stretched, the cool afternoon air nipped at his exposed flesh, leaving goosebumps rising all over his body.

He drew a deep inhale, flushing his lungs of smoke and replenishing the energy throughout his body as he concentrated on the vibrations of the ground beneath him, he focused his thoughts on the water sitting stagnant in the dirt below, taking the time to hydrate his energy and refuel his source of power. It was common for stage two intermediate witches such as himself to have to re-energize after a particularly complex spell had been cast. Teleportation skills were an advanced branch of power that only Senior Witches were able to perform and not feel the need to rejuvenate after. 

He stepped from the puddle of water that had collected at his feet, stifling a yawn in his attempts to push away the creeping exhaustion. He pushed past the trees, stopping dead in his tracks when a man had stepped past him, an oil-lit lantern held within his hand and a panicked expression fawned over his face.

The man whirled around, his nightgown slipping delicately over his shoulder to reveal his unblemished skin. He let out a gasp at Felix’s naked form, his free hand shooting to cover his eyes in an act of prudery. He really should have conjured himself some clothes before he left the clearing.

“Excuse me, sir… Are you alright?” he asked timidly, his index parting from the rest of his fingers to allow a peek at Felix’s face.

After no response he continued, “s-sir…you're covered in dirt and you seem to be in a state of distress, can I offer you some food, sir? A bed for the night? Some clothes, perhaps?”

Felix was most definitely going to take advantage of this offer, after all, he had nowhere to stay and no food to keep him satiated. Plus the company would do him some good until he was able to flee to a new town.

He cleared his throat, a feeble attempt at making him seem weak and desperate, “oh, thank you for your generous offer. I'd hate to intrude-”

“No, no! Not at all, sir. Please do stay. It's the most I can offer,” he interrupted, eyes pitying and empathetic.

Felix hid his sly smile, taking a step in the man's direction as he thanked him once more. The other man, too compassionate for his own good, led the way back to his cottage, leading Felix down a winding road as the sun began its descent for the evening. The overgrowth and the canopy of leaves above them covered the path in darkness, it was lit, only a few steps ahead of them by the faint glow of the lantern. The man filled the silence with awkward chatter.

“What were you doing out here? Alone and... _ bare _ ,” he whispered the word, as if he might get killed for saying such scandalous things.

“I could ask you the same thing, why were you out here all alone?” Felix brushed aside the question.

The man shrugged in response, “just having an afternoon stroll…”

“In your nightgown?”

“Yes…” 

Felix took note of the suspicious tone in the man’s voice, pocketing it for later.

“My name is Han Jisung, by the way. If you're going to be staying with me for the night, you may as well know my name,” he chimed, outstretching his hand to Felix with a glance. He quickly retreated upon seeing his naked figure once more.

“Felix Lee.”

“Huh, that's… exotic. Are you not Korean?”

“I guess you could say that,” he smirked, sighing happily when the cottage came into view.

They approached the house, Jisung walking a little further ahead so he wouldn't be plagued with accidentally seeing Felix on display. The stone brick walls were covered in growing moss, an assortment of flowers in many varieties of shapes, colours and sizes littered the outskirts of the structure. Long, winding vines grew up and around the chimney shaft. The sight had him remembering his friend Minho, who spent much more time with his plants than his friends. He smiled at the fond memory that played through his thoughts.

_ “Minho, let me down!” Chan yelled, pouting when the younger only lifted him further in the air with the vines that shot from his wand. _

_ “N-No! You burnt my camellias!” he sobbed. _

_ “Minho, I'm sorry, I didn’t know they were going to get hit. I didn't realise what they meant to you!” with another strangled sob, Minho propelled him higher, more stunning vines shot from his wand. _

_ Felix sat back, not wanting to end up in the same situation as his friend Chan if he upset Minho. _

_ “Minho, I… I didn't realise you gave them to me to confess how you felt… I’m sorry that I burnt them. Really, I am.” _

_ “W-wait, how do you know?” Chan was lowered, ever so slightly. _

_ “I asked Hyunjin what camellias symbolised… Minho, I...I love you too…” _

_ The vines reduced and Chan stumbled when he landed safely on the ground, immediately embracing Minho once he’d found his footing. _

Felix distantly wondered if they were still a couple after this many years. He stepped into the cottage, admiring how quaint it was inside, only the essentials were needed to survive and this cottage was very much a reminder of that, one lone bed sat in the corner of the room, a kitchen, fireplace and a very old, worn out couch filled the remaining space.   
  


“It’s not much… But it's home,” Jisung smiled.

“Yeah, no shit. What do you do in your spare time?”

The other gasped at his words, a hand clamped tightly over his mouth told Felix that this boy was most definitely an avid follower of God, much like the other bible bashers in the village that now believed him to be resting in the pile of ashes at the bottom of their witch-burning stake.

“You speak such blasphemies so easily! Have you no shame for how you blemish our Father’s ears!” He hissed, turning to walk further into the kitchen. 

Felix rolled his eyes, glad the other couldn’t see and pulled on a tone of faux pity, “you’re right, forgive me my father for I have so wrongly spoken ill under your guidance,  _ oh heavenly one _ .”

Jisung had obviously deemed his mocking apology as acceptable, following his sentence with a hushed ‘amen’ as he rummaged through a wicker basket. 

“I’ll get started on dinner, there’s spare clothes in the wardrobe just over there!”

“No. Do you have a wash tub? I’d prefer it if I could bathe first.”

“Oh, yes… but it will take an awfully long while until the water heats up.”

“I’m sure it will be just fine,” he smiled.

Jisung nodded and left the house, notioning with a wave of his hand for Felix to follow him. He led him behind the small cottage to where his wash tub resided, planted above the ground with a rusty, oddly-shaped contraption positioned over the edge. Jisung gave the handle a hefty yank, pulling it toward his chest and pumping it a few times. There was a low grumble, a shaking groan and an unattractive sputtering sound and suddenly, water sprayed from the mouth of the pipe and into the tub.

“I'll just go get some matches, to light the fire beneath it and heat it up!” Jisung merrily exclaimed, running back around his house to search for matches.

Felix chuckled, letting the boy go to the expense of running inside. He stepped one foot into the filling tub, the water was freezing beyond imaginable, he pulled his ankle away with a hiss and leant forward, resting his palm over the corroded surface of the faucet. 

He’d never been as skilled with temperature control like some of the others in his class, always messing it up one way or another, but as of right now; he couldn't care less how hot this water was, as long as it was no longer this cold.

He gave the pipe two taps with his index finger, muttering the incantation as quietly as he could muster, not wanting to over project how hot he wanted the water to be. Pride filled him in an instant, thin ribbons of steam billowed from the steady stream of water that now ran. He deftly held his palm out, testing the water. It was rare that he was able to do enchantments near perfect without his wand, so he triumphantly stepped into the wash tub and sunk to the floor of it, letting the slightly too warm water lap at his legs as the tub filled further.

“Oh my! Felix it's too cold, get out! Let me warm it first-”

“No need, the water’s perfectly fine, Jisung. Feel it,” he offered.

The look of incredulity that showed on Jisung’s face as he rushed over to the tub, hastily holding out his palm under the faucet to feel the water, was almost as comical as the startled gasp that left his throat.

“B-but that water has never been warm! In all the years I've lived here!” It was like he’d just figured out a mysterious secret, feeling the water once more out of disbelief.

“Hmm, it's like magic,” he chuckled.

Jisung stiffened, his body shivered gently as he turned to face away from the boy resting in the tub as he stuttered, “d-don’t joke. M-mag-... Ma…. I-It is not real.”

“Oh, of course not,” Felix chided.

He raised two fingers lazily, a spherical pocket of water parted itself from the body of water and rose into the air. Felix's fingers twisted and turned, the ball of water mimicking the actions of his index and middle finger, dancing around in mid air behind Jisung's back. He had to hold back a laugh.

“There’s  _ obviously _ no such thing,” he jeered, with a flick of his fingers the connection that tethered the pocket of water to his fingers disconnected. 

The sudden crash of water sloshed at Jisung's feet. He jumped, pale as a ghost and spun on his heel.

“W-what was that!”

“Oh, sorry. Just a bit of water. D’you mind turning that off now, please?”

Jisung nodded, avoiding eye contact with Felix as he pushed the lever back into position. He seemed jittery, as if the topic of magic was so taboo that if you were to speak of it you would immediately be shunned to hell, no questions asked, no return ticket; just straight into the fiery depths to spend eternity going insane. Jisung began to walk back to his cottage with a mumble of “i'll get dinner started.”

“Jisung,” he drew out his name, the other stopped in his tracks and turned, “you're not going to stay and keep me company? It's awfully lonely out here…”

To say his intentions were one hundred percent pure was the lie of the century. It was partly true, he did want the company. But he wanted him there more so because he enjoyed how much of a bad idea it was to offer his amenities to Felix, especially water.

_ “Guys! Guys! Guess what?” Changbin called out as he ran over to the shady spot under the tree where they sat. _

_ Before anyone had had a chance to speak he stopped a few steps away from them, excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet as he raised his wand, he drew a horizontal circle in the air, a thin, glowing, green line followed from the tip. _

_ The six others watched on, confused at what their friend was doing. A series of shouts and yelps came from the group as Changbin flicked his wand upwards, the circle had raised, along with a circular patch of ground that the boys sat on, now hovering a few five metres in the air. Bits of dirt and rock crumbled off the bottom and fell into a hole where the boys had previously been sitting. _

_ “Changbin, What the fuck!” Hyunjin shouted. _

_ Changbin lowered his wand, the large clump of dirt replaced itself into its hole, leaving a ring of fresh top soil around the perimeter of the patch they sat in. _

_ “I'm a terra-type! I found out this morning. I tried to summon my wand when I woke up, but a rock appeared instead ‘cause I was still half asleep and it almost hit me in the face!” he was excited, bouncing from foot to foot, _

_ “Woah! Terra-type witches are really rare, Changbin, that's so cool!” _

_ “Maybe for you, Seungmin, but a little heads up next time you project us into the air would be great,” Chan grumbled, peeling off the little feelers that had fiercely wrapped around his arm from Minho being startled. _

_ Felix watched dejectedly as Changbin made small pebbles zoom around the courtyard, he couldn’t help but feel slightly left out from his friends. They had all found their elemental branches. Chan was first with being a fire-type witch; Hyunjin second, an earth-type witch; Seungmin, an air-type witch; Minho, earth-type; Jeongin, fire-type and lastly, Changbin, as a terra-type witch. Each of them flaunted their elements for the entire day once they had found out. He briefly wondered if maybe he would be part of the rare group of witches that did not develop an elemental branch to further their skills. _

_ The following week was torture, theyd made up a game, an obstacle course of sorts, six different sections, each demonstrating their wondrous abilities. The other boys of the institute suddenly swarmed their group, taking turns at having their fun. Felix chose to sulk during these times, studying in that little ring of earth that Changbin had made just four days ago. _

_ Hurried and panicked shouts filled Felix’s ears, he looked up from his parchment, gasping at the sight that played out before him. One of the boys that was currently on the course had misstepped, staggering sideways and toppling over the edge of a mid-air dirt clump. His hand gripped at the grass, holding on for life as the rest of this body dangled in the air. _

_ “Changbin, put him down!” he heard Jeongin yell. _

_ The former was distressed, emotions running too high to be able to control his ability properly, he was on the verge of tears, panicking in case he dropped his classmate. With each dry sob the block of earth raised higher into the air, the boys below didn't know whether to try and calm Changbin down or attempt to make a safety net of arms in case the boy were to fall. _

_ Felix rushed to his feet, concerned for the safety of a fellow witch and bustled through the hoard of students to get closer. Suddenly, with a sinking feeling in all of their stomachs, the boy's grip on the grass faltered, he slid the rest of the way, starting his plummet toward the ground below. _

_ Everyone screamed, reaching out to help, as if they had a chance of saving the poor boy. Felix reached out, shouting the boy’s name in fear, he felt like screaming his name would magically save him from the fall. Instead, the raw emotion behind his shout, the panic that filled him from head to toe, was enough to project a pocket of water from his outstretched palm, sending the large, spherical bubble to encase the falling boy, cushioning his landing.  _

_ The water dispersed sinking into the ground with a heavy splash. The young boy sat, panting and breathless, shaking from the adrenaline that swept through him as he looked around, shocked at the events he had just experienced. _

_ In fact, all the boys in the area were looking at one thing, Felix.  _

_ “Did you just…” Seungmin started. _

_ “And you didn't tell us!” Hyunjin shouted. _

_ Felix was shocked, it hadn’t registered in his mind what he had done until now. A smile broke out on his face and he excitedly jumped on the spot.  _

_ “Did I do that?! Was that me? I did that! Oh my god!” He exclaimed. _

_ After that incident he had spent the rest of the day creating small capsules of water and pelting it at his unsuspecting friends, reveling in his newfound element.  _

“You… want me to stay with you… while you bathe?” Jisung quivered, his tone of voice resembled the shock on his face. 

“Mhm, you don’t have to watch me, unless you’d like to, of course. Then you’re welcome to stare all you want,” said Felix confidently, draping his leg over the edge of the tub wall, spreading his legs just that inch further. 

“O-of course not! However, for the sake of your safety and well-being… I shall stay out here. But I’m not going to look!” 

Jisung chose a patch of grass to sit at, his back facing Felix as he stared at the flame that flickered in the glass of the oil lamp beside him. He was dead quiet, not bothering to fill the empty silence with his awkward rambling or uncomfortable small talk; the gentle sloshing of Felix washing himself and the rustling wind in the trees behind them was all Jisung was focusing on. 

Felix grew bored quite quickly, sighing dramatically in the hopes that Jisung would start a conversation. To no avail they remained in silence, Felix was left to bring up the topic from their first conversation. 

“Tell me, Jisung. What were you really doing out there alone?” 

He stiffened. 

“I told you. I was going for a walk…”

“You’re lying to me, tell me the truth. I don’t bite.”

Jisung sighed, his head lowered as if what he was about to admit was something truly shameful. 

“Alright fine. If you must know, I was out on the main road.”

Felix stayed quiet, wanting the other to continue. 

“The village, there was a witch burning this afternoon. I thought I’d be able to see the smoke,” he whispered. 

Felix was shocked, but really, what else had he been expecting? 

“You think they deserve to die?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. Of course they do! Horrible, nasty, ugly, vile spawns of Satan himself. Burning them is what our Father would want,” he spat. 

Felix bit back a retort. Tonguing the inside of his cheek as he flared his nostrils. He really was sensitive when it came to insults. 

“They’re not all bad.”

Jisung gasped, his head jerked around as he shot Felix a glare. His features dripped with disgust, appalled that Felix had so nonchalantly defended something as foul as a witch. 

“What on earth is that meant to mean!”

“It means,” Felix started, sitting up straighter in the tub, eyes boring deviously into Jisung's own pair. 

Felix held out his palm, Jisung divided the time between staring at his hand and back up into his eyes. 

“That you should think twice about what you say. Especially,” he paused to mutter an incantation. 

As if the opacity level of the object was being switched up, Felix’s wand materialised into his palm, slipping perfecting between his fingers. Jisung shrieked, a hand clasped over his mouth as the other pointed at Felix. 

“Especially when it is toward someone you so graciously invited into your home.”

Jisung was frozen in horror, stuttering and waving his hand wildly.

“You’re… y-you! Witch! B-but!”

Felix chuckled, a teasing smile pulled at the corners of his lips. 

“What a smart observation, Jisung.”

Jisung's whole attitude had diminished. He was no longer insulting and standoffish, instead, he trembled weakly. Dropping to his knees as he faced Felix.

“P-please don't hurt me!”

“Stand up,” Felix commanded with an airy laugh. How much of a fool must Jisung be to believe Felix wants to hurt him?

He was genuinely surprised at how obediently Jisung followed his order. Standing up shakily as his eyes trained intently on a dark patch of grass. 

“Come here, Jisung. Don’t be shy,” he quipped, pointing the tip of his wand to the ground. 

Jisung hesitantly stepped forward, walking as if he were a new-born deer, using its legs for the first time. He wobbled pathetically as he stood closer to Felix. 

“Contrary to popular belief, Jisung, we witches aren’t bad. You  _ plain _ folk have just been brainwashed to think that way, manipulated by the testimonies of a dead lunatic,” Felix scowled.

The gasp of horror that left Jisung was astounding for a man of his size. He shook his head, face taught with accusations. 

“How dare you! Such things should never be so falsely accused! You’re just scared of Him! Of the things he can do! He is more powerful than you will ever be!” Jisung shouted, an attempt to intimidate Felix. 

“It’s funny. You say I’m accusing him, and yet, for centuries, all your kind has ever done, is accuse my people. Do you think that’s fair, Jisung? Do you believe that he really is more powerful than me?” 

Their energies were contrasting, Jisung, heated and angry; Felix, calm and cocky. It sent Jisung wild, crazy,  _ insane _ that Felix was so kept together, so calm as he spoke of such ludicrous things. He scoffed, stamping his foot childishly. 

“The capabilities He holds are beyond your level of thinking! His way is right. He is right.  _ He is real! _ ”

Felix's smile turned menacing, his tongue licked at his lips as he raised his arm, dragging the tip of his wand down Jisung’s jawline to rest under his chin, tilting it up in the slightest. The other let out a pitiful whimper, petrified. 

“ _He_ _is gone_.”

Jisung didn't push back, didn’t retort, he didn’t say a single thing. Even his breathing was silent as he trembled above Felix. 

“Your so-called god isn’t here, Jisung. He is a mere figment of your imaginations, fabricated to give you a sense of hope in your miserable lives, he is nothing but a tool for those that feed off of dependency. He is nothing compared to me.”

Felix lowered his wand, sinking further into the wash tub to relax once more. Jisung stayed cemented to the spot as he shook. From fear, anger, cold or the looming sense that maybe Felix was right, he wasn’t sure. 

“It’s okay, Jisung. I’m not here to hurt you. I just need a place to stay for a while. So why don't you relax a little, join me?” he pointed to the opposite end of the washtub.

Jisung seemed to let out a breath of relief, his shoulders lowered, the fear leaving his body through the sigh that fell past his lips. He shook his head, his teeth gritted as he spoke out.

“No, would never do anything to discourage the Lord, never,” he whispered meekly.

Felix sighed, “Jisung, sit. Please? I'm not going to do anything, just want to get to know you.”

Jisung accepted the statement, albeit hesitantly. He awkwardly sat on the edge of the wash basin, fiddling nervously with his fingers as he rambled prayers aimlessly to himself.

“The Lord would be so ashamed if he knew, conversing with a witch. Allowing  _ it _ into my home. He knows. He sees it all. Forgive me Father who art thou in Heaven, please look past my dealings with this creature. I offer  _ it _ only a place to sleep and-”

“ _ Tsk tsk tsk _ . Don't you listen to anything, Jisung. You’re talking to yourself. Nobody's listening. There is no  _ Father _ , no heaven. Just me,” he laughed, a cheerful one, a laugh so full of mirth at this boy that Felix had to sit up so he wouldn’t choke.

Jisung huffed, scuffing his bare feet against the dirt, watching as a few stray pebbles clattered away. He was intent on ignoring Felix as best as possible, fiddling with his fingernails, turning the dial on his oil lamp and watching the small flame increase and decrease, increase, decrease, increase, decrease,  _ increase.  _

“Jisung!” Felix shouted, the incessant squeaking was driving him up the wall.

Jisung jolted, pelting the lamp onto the ground out of fear of his name being yelled, it shattered. The flame burnt out for good as the glass littered the grass around it. 

“Please just… just get in the tub with me. I seriously promise that I’m not going to hurt you. The warm water will help you relax, please?” Felix sounded genuine, and Jisung trusted the soft lilt in his voice. 

He nodded grudgingly, mumbling something about his nightgown staying on as he turned to face the tub. Felix’s face lit up, crossing his legs beneath him as he made room for the other. Jisung stepped in, the water rose gently and spilled over the top; then, in one great heave, Jisung sat the rest of the way down, the water poured over the edge, pooling around the structure as it began to seep into the earth. Felix let out a tumultuous laugh, the booming sound filled the space around them, Jisung held back the smile that threatened to show. 

“See? Not so bad is it?”

Jisung shook his head swiftly, not wanting to agree with a witch. His nightgown was drenched, floating languidly in the water as it only grew heavier. Jisung shifted the material, moving it around so it wasn’t as constricting as before. 

The silence returned, Felix stared at Jisung, admiring the blush that crept from his nose to his cheeks, ears, neck and down his chest to disappear past his soaking night clothes. 

“Can I help you with something?” Jisung groveled, avoiding looking anywhere at or around Felix. 

“Simply admiring, my dear. You look quite cute. Your gown is too big for you and it looks like you’re a small woodland creature trapped under a large, wet blanket,” Felix chuckled, tucking his wand behind his ear. 

Jisung gasped for the umpteenth time that afternoon, scratching his temple from embarrassment. His blush deepend, resembling a shade of red similar to one of many in the sky above them. 

“Don’t call me cute…”

“But you are, you’re the cutest. So tiny and pretty,” Felix giggled, leaning forward to run his fingers gently over the soft skin of Jisung’s cheek. 

The boy stiffened, batting away Felix’s hand as his face grew hotter than the water below. 

“That’s n-not true. You should never find another man attractive. It’s w-wrong! And it’s not… not what He wants!” Jisung seemed determined to say that proudly, trying his best to convince Felix, and himself that it was true. 

Felix took a stab in the dark, another devious smile flashed on his face as he pulled Jisung’s face closer to his, meeting in the middle with a few centimetres between them. 

“Then tell me, why do you find men attractive? If it’s so wrong.”

Felix’s luck had confirmed his suspicions, Jisung flushed impossibly redder, his breath hitched and he forced his eyes to stare intensely at a bug that crawled across the dirt. After some time Felix had pulled away, cockily crossing his arms as he clicked his tongue against his teeth. Jisung slowly shifted back to his position against the foot of the tub, his thoughts running at a mile a minute as he slowly brought his gaze to Felix.

“Can witches… read minds?” 

He had said it so softly and timidly with such an air of seriousness that Felix had to suppress a snort. 

“Of course not.” 

Jisung sighed out of relief.

“At least my level of magic can’t.”

He stiffened once more, his hands subconsciously drifting to clasp at his head, as if cupping his skull would stop a witch from being able to read his thoughts. 

“Thought you said you were more powerful than God…” he mumbled.

Felix rolled his eyes, not wanting to start an argument with him but not caring in the slightest about religion anymore. Felix was, without a doubt, more powerful than Jisung’s “God”. He was a living being that possessed all the qualities and capabilities of a God and so much more. 

“I’ve already told you, Jisung. I won’t say it again.”

“Prove it.”

Felix was taken aback, his eyes flickered to Jisung’s in an attempt to find a joke, a few minutes ago he would flinch at being spoken to, now he wants to  _ actually  _ see it. Jisung was dead serious, staring determinedly at Felix, mustering up the attitude to become just as cocky as Felix was prior. His mercurial sense of personality was a force to be reckoned with. 

“I’m serious. Prove it, that you really are more powerful than Him,” his voice wavered, cracking from the slight fear at what Felix might do. 

“Jisung, no. I’m not going to-“

“Why? Are you scared? Afraid that I’m right?”

Felix untucked his wand from behind his ear, accepting the challenging offer and twirling it through his fingers, he tapped it a few times on his chin while he thought of how to “ _ prove it” _ . Jisung spoke up, his eyes were searching the area, trying desperately to find something difficult for Felix to do. 

“There, do something with that,!” He excitedly pointed at an object over by his cottage.

Felix turned to look, he let out a laugh at what the other was pointing to, “you want me to do something… to a rock?”

Felix held back a giggle at Jisung’s cute yet determined nod. He thought for a moment about what he could do, when suddenly an idea popped into his head. He raised his wand, and clearly spoke an incantation, an enchantment that he and his friends caused much trouble with at the institute 

_ “Felix, make it stop!” _

_ “It’s coming for me now!” _

_ “Stop laughing, Jeongin. It’ll come for you next!” _

_ “N-No I can’t breathe! I can't laugh and deal with that thing at the s-same time!” _

_ Felix sat back in his bed, cackling at the brass candelabra that swung from their bed-posts like a monkey, dripping hot wax onto their sheets, pillows and legs. Changbin was huddled under his blanket, cowering in fear of being the brass-monkeys next victim. It was chasing after Jeongin now, pelting droplets of dripping-hot wax from the two candles that were wedged precariously in their holders, the third laying put-out on the floor when it had fallen. _

_ “Naturedire!” the candelabra stopped abruptly mid-swing, clattering loudly to the floor in its natural state. _

_ Their eyes skirted the room, searching for who cast the counter-enchantment and landed on Chan, puffy eyed and grumpy. _

_ “It’s like three in the morning, shut up and go to sleep. You're lucky it was just me that you woke up or else you’d be in big trouble,” he huffed and left the room, a few of them sniggered at his retreating figure. _

_ Felix replaced the candelabra onto his dresser and climbed into bed, picking at a clump of hardened wax on his pillow, it had burnt through the material. _

Felix saw Jisung in his peripherals, shrinking into himself as he watched the rock wobble in its position on the ground. Suddenly, with an astonished gasp from the boy, the rock sprouted legs, equally as grey and moss-covered as the body, which planted themselves on the ground. With a forceful heave, and some magic assistance from Felix, the rock upturned itself, its flat underside now on display as a spider jumped off of it and back onto the ground, his resting place disturbed.

The rock-with-legs ran in circles for a bit before Felix beckoned it over to the tub, it followed immediately, awkwardly bounding over like a weird, misshapen puppy. Felix laughed at his own creation, Jisung stayed silent. With three taps to the top of the rock’s… head? Body? Platform? It scampered off towards the entrance to the cottage, obediently following the wands silent orders.

Felix ficked his wand over his shoulder, humming distractedly to himself. Jisung had never been as anxious as he was now, he didn’t know where that rock was going, or what Felix was doing with his wand over his shoulder, flourishing it in circles and flicking it around. There was a rustling to his right, he turned his head in time to see a blur of dark red streaking past him. 

As if they were a car halting at a stop light, a dozen odd strawberries froze in midair beside Felix, bobbing in the air as if they were connected to a mobile. Jisung gasped, tentatively reaching forward to push one. it moved with the force but quickly resumed position, drawn to the spot with its own magnetic attraction. 

“How are they doing that?” he asked curiously, pushing more of the strawberries around and watching them bounce right back.

“Don’t question magic, Jisung. No one knows,” Felix laughed at how intrigued the boy was, it was so easy to get him to change his opinions, as if he never really agreed with the opinions of the others but followed them so he wouldn't be banished from the village. But that was merely Felix’s interpretation.

He conjured a small rain cloud, probably big enough to fit in a pocket; the cloud sat aimlessly between them for a moment before it began to shudder, heavy droplets of rain pelted from it, rippling the water in the tub below. Felix blew on it gently, it floated over to the strawberries and as though the berries were activated by an automatic trigger, they started circling under the rain cloud, washing themselves of dirt right in front of Jisung's eyes. He watched in astonishment, amazed at how Felix was doing all of this while not even thinking of it. He really was powerful.

Felix let out a hum of acknowledgment, focused on the clattering noise of the rock speeding back toward them. Jisung turned his attention to it, he let out an airy laugh at how it tripped over a pothole in its haste to hurry back, the item it was carrying on its back toppled off and onto the ground. Felix sighed disappointedly, flicking his wand, wordlessly lifting the object from the ground and summoning it over to him. It too, like the circling strawberries, hung leisurely in the air, hovering beside the tub while Felix distractedly dealt with the upturned rock, flailing it’s stumpy, stone legs in the air.

Jisung was beyond amazed; Felix was able to keep these strawberries rotating, under a small rain cloud he’d conjured from nowhere, while he levitated a wooden bowl from the ground  _ and  _ helped this rock-dog turn itself the right way up, all while sitting back and relaxing in a tub. Jisung mentally praised him, that was an incredible feat.

Once Felix had persuaded the rock-dog to sit still beside them he lowered the bowl on top of the rock’s back. The rain cloud dissolved with a quiet  _ ‘pop’ _ , the strawberries sped up their rotating, flicking excess water droplets onto Jisung's face. He wiped his face with a giggle, imagining a whole bunch of fruits doing silly dances in the air.

Felix picked one from it’s spot, drifting the others into the bowl as he took a bite. He hummed appreciatively and popped the rest of the berry into his mouth, pulling the stalk from the fruit and chucking it to the ground.

“Have one, they're delicious. You did a great job with them,” Felix spoke through his mouthful, slotting another berry in his mouth before he’d finished the first.

“What do you mean I did… wait did you take the strawberries from my bushes?” Jisung scoffed, grudgingly taking a berry from the bowl and biting into it. At least Felix was right about them being yummy. 

They sat there in silence, it wasn’t awkward this time, not like the silences before. Felix had proven his point and Jisung now believed him, though he wasn’t about to admit to that fact. Not yet anyway. For now they just enjoyed the relaxing water and the delicious strawberries, basking in the light of the rising moon.

Curiosity got the better of Felix and he broke their comfortable bubble of silence. 

“Do you believe me now? Am I more powerful than your  _ God _ ?” He put heavy emphasis on the last word. 

Jisung took his time to respond, finishing the berry between his fingers before looking at Felix, they caught one another’s eyes, locked on each other in an intense staring match. 

“No.”

That’s when the silence became awkward, neither broke eye contact, staring right into each other’s eyes for a long two minutes. It wasn’t until Jisung’s deadpan expression had faltered slightly, the corner of his lip twinged into the smallest of smiles. Felix rolled his eyes, his tongue-in-cheek as a smile broke out on his face at Jisung soft giggles. 

“You bitch!” Felix laughed, hitting his palm against the surface of water, splashing a wave at Jisung’s face. 

The latter coughed and spluttered, shaking his wet fringe from his eyes. That was it. The battle had begun. Jisung splashed back, sending a hefty wave of water to hit Felix in the face. He retaliated, flicking his hands in the same motion as before. A large bubble of water lifted into the air and dropped, right on top of Jisung’s head. It had happened too quickly for Jisung to comprehend. His nightgown was soaked from hem to collar and sticking to his body like a gross layer of shedding skin. 

“Just take it off, it’s not like I’m going to judge you on what’s underneath,” Felix flicked the water, sending a few droplets onto Jisung’s cheek. 

Jisung flushed, his blush from earlier had returned. It was as if Felix could see the cogs turning in his head as he thought very hard about what to do. Before he could hesitate on the decision, Jisung pulled the wet material off his body (with a little resistance) and dropped it to the dirt beside him.

“There you go. Nothing to be embarrassed about right. We’re both men after all… just two boys, naked in your wash tub. Who both like boys,” he teased. 

Jisung heaved another wave at Felix, an excuse to shut him up. He shouldn’t be allowed to do that. 

“What,” he dragged out the ‘a’ teasingly. “You think I’m pretty cute, don’t you? Don’t worry, I think you’re pretty cute too.”

Jisung pushed yet another wave of water at Felix, this time so forceful that it sloshed out of the tub they sat in. He looked away, too embarrassed to speak any more. 

“Just admit it,” Felix snickered, taking another strawberry from the bowl and biting into it. 

“Admit what,” Jisung grumbled, huffing and following Felix’s actions in taking the last strawberry that sat in the bowl. 

“Admit that you think I’m pretty cute…  _ and _ that I’m more powerful than any deity you believe in,” He leant forward, biting off most of the strawberry that Jisung held in his hand. 

Jisung scoffed, throwing the pitiful remains of the fruit at Felix, it hit his shoulder and fell to the ground. Jisung was definitely not going to admit either of these things. He was certain that witches could read minds, or at the very least, have a weird sixth sense. Or maybe, just maybe, Jisung was a little too obvious without knowing. 

“No,” he huffed, using the open opportunity to splash another wave of water at Felix. 

“Yes. I know you think that, so just admit it!” He splashed back. 

The fight continued, both of them splashed the other vigorously with each reply, hoping that waves of water would put their points across and make the other agree with them. 

“No! You’re not!” Another splash. 

“Yes. I am,” Felix had lunged forward, sending the majority of what was left of the water in every direction as he landed on top of Jisung, the both of them slid further down into the tub, only their legs and hips were submerged in water, the rest sat exposed in the cool evening air. 

Felix’s hands landed beside Jisung’s head, their chests pressed together and their legs strained to keep their crotches separated, not wanting this situation to turn into an… awkward one. 

“Just admit it, Jisung. I know you think that way, I know how you feel. I’m not blind, I’ve seen how you’ve been looking at me all evening, seen how you try to look at me secretly, you’re not subtle,” his voice was barely a whisper as he lifted one hand, running the knuckle of his index along Jisung’s cheek, gently grazing the soft skin; Jisung shivered, looking up into Felix’s eyes, that intense staring match returned.

“I know the things you’re thinking of, you’re easy to read, so why don’t you just say what’s on your mind? What’s been on your mind since you found out I was one. Tell me, Jisung,” he whispered, lowering his head, the tips of their noses brushed together.

Jisung’s eyes fluttered shut, his chest heaving as he processed the situation. Felix was taken by surprise, completely shocked when Jisung was the one to push his chin up and connect their lips together. He kissed him, the kind that left stars in your vision and your fingertips tingling with desire, the kind that was so forceful and full of passion that you just had to kiss back, the kind that sent you down a dizzy spiral of inner turmoil, wondering whether you should stop there or keep going, whether you should step over that line that differentiated a kiss from something more. And god be-fucking-damned if Felix wasn’t going to turn this into something more. 

Felix's hand slipped under the other boy's neck, intertwining his fingers with the messy strands of hair. They moved in tandem, a rhythmic synchronisation that just seemed  _ right _ . All of this just seemed  _ right _ . Like their lips were made for each other, those two puzzle pieces that had no other place to fit, except for with each other, and once connected they made something beautiful. Something so raw and unadulterated that it filled them with warmth from head to toe. 

Felix was the one to break the kiss, pulling away, desperate for oxygen. He smiled down at the boy, breathing heavily as he regained the steady rhythm of his thumping heart. 

“F-fine. Yes, I think you’re pretty. And yes… I think you’re extremely powerful. Much more powerful than anyone I’ve ever met… but you’re no Jesus… just a witch,” he said it all so quietly, so shyly that Felix almost missed what he said. 

He wasn’t angry, he wasn’t accusatory or rude, he was just stating it, like it was a well known fact. Felix smiled, an idea floating through his thoughts as he reached up to take his wand from behind his ear. 

“Jesus could turn water to wine, right?”

Jisung nodded in response, eyes trained on the sleek wood of the wand, he may have accepted that Felix was a witch but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still slightly fearful of that fact. Felix stuck the first few centimetres into little water there was, swirling it while he mumbled to himself. He stilled his wand; as if drops of red ink had streamed from the tip, the water began to turn a deep red, transforming from water to wine in front of Jisung’s very own eyes. 

“No…” He whispered, exasperation apparent over his face, “you can’t have… but that’s…”

The temperature of the warm water had dropped, without any warning, without any falter, straight from warm to below zero. The pricking cold washed over Jisung’s legs, shivers travelled up his spine, tingling the hairs on the back of his neck, he gasped, a shaky, shuddering breath as he screwed his eyes shut. He’d always,  _ always _ been affected by rapid temperature changes, he didn’t know why. It always made him feel some type of way, it was something about the feeling of chills it gave him, a feeling that had goosebumps rising on his skin and his dick twitching in his pants, or in this case: the wine they were submerged in. 

He suppressed another gasp, his fingers shot out to grip at the sides of the tub as another shudder racketed up his spine. It was too late, Felix had noticed, he’d seen it all. His signature cocky smile appeared again, toying at his lips in a knowing grin. He stuck his wand into the water, swirling it around and pausing. The wine diluted to water again, that instant change from cold to warm licked at Jisung’s thighs and he couldn’t stop the shaky whimper that spilled from his throat. 

“F-Felix…” he warned, the name was whispered in more of a whine but he understood the intent behind it.

“What is it, Jisung?” He teased, leaning closer to the other boy.

He’d chosen that moment to swirl his wand again, no verbal incantation needed as the water turned to wine once more, surprising a completely unsuspecting Jisung. He keened, his back arching as another wave of chills crept up his spine. 

“I like the effect this has on you. You react so cutely,” he whispered, leaning further to whisper along his jaw. 

Jisung shivered, his dick twitching in the red liquid. Their faces were centimetres apart, so close that they felt every little breath from the other fanning over their lips. 

“Can I-“ Felix’s question was interrupted by the answer. 

Jisung connected their lips again, that same sparkling, passionate feeling returned, this time however, it felt uncontrollable, it felt wild, intense, animalistic almost. Felix let his wand go, letting it float atop the water as his hands roamed, searching for something, anything to occupy themselves with. They tangled in Jisung’s hair, trailed softly down the gentle slope of Jisung’s triceps, rested on his chest, caressed his cheek, they went anywhere and everywhere they could on Jisung’s exposed skin, leaving a lingering feeling of warmth with every touch. 

They stopped kissing for a second to breathe, Jisung chose this time to speak, pausing occasionally to take a breath, “please, Felix. Touch me, anywhere. I don’t care. Please.”

Felix, developing an extremely soft spot for the boy, obliged to his pleas, he ran his palms over Jisung’s chest, resting the pads of his thumbs over Jisung’s nipples. He rubbed them in circles, his featherlight touch making Jisung gasp loudly into the silent night. 

“So sensitive, so cute,” Felix giggled, lowering his head to replace his thumb with his mouth. 

He took the nipple between his teeth, flicking his tongue over and around it. Jisung whined, his back arching up to meet Felix’s mouth. He’d never experienced this before, he was shaking with anticipation, more desperate than he’d even been in his entire life, desperate for something more, desperate for Felix. 

Felix pulled his head away, replaced his tongue with his thumb and moved over to the next nipple, he sucked on that one hard, leaving a fresh red bruise on Jisung’s pale skin, the contrast was beautiful, Felix found himself wanting to cover all of Jisung’s skin in hickies. He made it a personal goal for the night. 

“Felix p-please,” Jisung whined, his cock twitched in the wine, the head flushed and angry as it leaked out, mixing with the liquid their legs were submerged in.

Felix hummed, letting his fingers dip under the wine to wrap around Jisung’s cock, “is this what you want, Jisung?”

The latter nodded, his hips stuttering due to the sensation of Felix’s small, warm hand wrapping around his cold dick. Felix attached his lips to the other man's clavicle, sucking a dark red welt into his pristine skin, he took the soft flesh between his teeth, biting down gently as he simultaneously dipped his thumb into the slit of Jisung's cock. He stammered at the action, his hips bucking wildly, pleading for more than just this. 

An irrational idea crossed Felix's mind, back in the most distant parts of his brain. He thought about it for a moment before a wicked smile broke out on his face. 

“Jisung, can I fuck you?” he whispered, delicately trailing his fingers from Jisung’s jaw, down his neck, over his nipple, across his hipbone and down his thigh, sliding back up to rest on the inside, dangerously close to Jisung’s erection. 

The action was so sultry, so gentle and calm that it sent Jisung feral, his eyes were hooded with lust, a twinkle of hesitation glistened within them. He was unsure about something. It didn’t take much coaxing for Jisung to voice his concerns. 

“Laying with another man, it’s wrong. God wouldn’t… I’ll… it’s a sin. I’ll go to hell,” he whispered, his eyes searching Felix’s for comfort. 

Instead, they found pity. Felix shook his head, a disappointed smile on his lips as he lifted Jisung’s chin with his finger. 

“Face it, Jisung. You're in here with me, we kissed. I  _ touched  _ you _.  _ You’re going to hell either way. Whether you want to or not,” his smile diminished, a harsher resolve taking its place as he gripped at Jisung's chin, forcing them to maintain eye contact as he gritted through his teeth, “no god can save you. You’re trembling, so desperate to be touched by me, by a man,  _ by a witch.  _ There’s no use denying it, Jisung. You’re god won’t want you now. You’re tainted.”

A strangled gurgle bubbled out of Jisung’s throat, Felix was lying, he had to have been, Jisung could pray tonight, beg God for forgiveness, plead with Him, ask Him to look past his sins. He could still go to heaven. He wasn’t banished. Right?

“You know I’m right. You know he won’t want someone like you. Heaven is no longer an option for you. You’ll be stuck in purgatory. Or wait… yes, I can see it. A dark corner, waiting just for you in hell. Satan’s just told me,” Felix whispered, suppressing the confident smile that threatened to show at his own acting abilities.

It seemed that Jisung believed him, his eyes welled up, gathering tears as his lower lip wobbled. He was terrified, trembling in fear at the thought of Felix being in cahoots with Satan, the thought of landing himself in hell. There was nothing he could do now. A dry sob echoed through the air as his tears began to flow, streaming down his large cheeks in shiny rivulets. Admittedly, if he was already going to hell, then what was stopping him from obtaining what he so desperately wanted? 

“Don’t cry, Jisung. The flames don’t hurt as much after a while, and I’ll be sure to tend to your wounds from the devil’s daily lashings,” Felix couldn’t help the smile that formed, he quickly replaced it with pity, stroking his fingers along Jisung’s cheek in an attempt to feign comfort, trying his hardest not to laugh. 

Jisung wailed, fear thrummed through his veins at the mere idea of Satan whipping his residents every day. It scared him.  _ Felix  _ scared him, so why was he so desperate for Felix to hold him, to touch him, to pleasure him, to pull him apart at the seams and ruin him. Jisung pushed the blame onto Felix being a witch, he was too powerful, he was making Jisung think these things, he was controlling Jisung's mind and making him believe he wanted these things. But subconsciously, he knew those were just excuses, a curtain to cover up the attraction and desire he felt toward the man. 

“So let me ask you again, Jisung… Can I fuck you?” Felix’s tone of voice had switched, that deep, dark tone that held his words with seriousness had returned. 

Jisung sniffled, his heartbeat rampant, pounding against the confines of his ribcage. His thoughts ran like a spider web, starting at one point and spreading out so far, determined to find a structure of support; a metaphor for his distress, for craving what he wanted, for wanting to do the right thing by God, to follow his path, be a humble disciple and devote his life to Him, but he was conflicted, he wanted those thing so ferociously, religion had been embedded into him since he took his first breath, religion was his everything. It was safe and familiar. It was all he knew. Maybe, he thought, it was time for something different.

“Yes,” his tone was barely a whisper, so hard to distinguish what was the wind and what was his voice; but Felix heard it. 

Felix kissed him, slotting their lips together, fervently biting into his bottom lip, he wanted Jisung to give up control, allow Felix to take over and bring his walls down brick by brick, make him think of nothing else but how powerful and authoritative Felix was. Jisung was ohso happy to oblige; he melted like putty in Felix’s hands, opening his mouth for Felix’s tongue to explore, pulling the witch down by his neck to close that gap between them. Jisung’s cock throbbed wildly between them, leaking violently against Felix’s own. 

Felix’s wicked idea crept back into the forefront of his mind. He broke away from the kiss, the strings of saliva connected to their lips snapped off when he lowered his head once more, slipping his head in the crevice of Jisung’s neck and shoulder to suck at his skin. Jisung stretched his neck, hissing at the pinch of Felix’s teeth. He rutted his hips against Felix, their cocks wet and aching in the wine. Felix let him, allowing him to relieve himself of the pain of how achingly hard he was as a distraction. His fingers skimmed the surface of the liquid, wrapping delicately around the sleek wood of his wand.

He stopped sucking bruises into Jisung’s skin to utter a few enchantments. Jisung went rigid under him, scared that Felix might hurt him with magic. He calmed down when Felix mumbled, “relax, angel. I’m just going to stretch you out so it doesn’t hurt, take deep breaths for me, okay?” 

Jisung nodded, relaxing with each deep breath he took. He briefly wondered what sort of magic Felix had cast but those thoughts were quickly shoved to the side when he moved his hand between them, the cool, hard tip of his wand prodded at his entrance. He yelped, surprised by the way it slipped in a fraction. 

“Wait, wait, wait. What if it splinters, won’t it hurt? What if it breaks in me, o-or if it gets stuck… what if I’m not… clean,” he whined, turning his face away embarrassed from that last question. 

Felix chuckled against his neck, peppering kisses along his collarbone, “I’m not a monster, Jisung. I just took care of those things… all of them.”

Jisung squirmed awkwardly, grimacing at the thought of Felix casting a spell on him to clean him out. He buried those thoughts away, too focused on how much he wanted Felix to care too deeply about such things. 

“Is it okay if I…?” Felix trailed his question off, Jisung didn’t need to ask to understand and nodded in response, taking a breath to prepare himself. 

Felix reattached his mouth to Jisung’s clavicle, suckling another sharp bruise onto the skin to distract the boy from his next movements. He pushed his wand in a little, feeling the slip of wood as Jisung’s hole clenched around it, pulling it an inch closer. Jisung sucked in a breath, eyes scrunching up at the foreign intrusion. He could hardly feel it, owing to how thin the tip of the wand was and the added mixture of enchanted wine and lubricant coating the wood. 

Felix moved to his jaw, littering hickies down his neck as he pushed the wand in further, the minor incline in wood as the wand grew thicker definitely offered slight resistance as Jisung clenched around it, his body writhing as he adjusted to the sensation. A series of whines and whimpers left his lips when Felix pulled it out slowly, only to push it back in, a little further down the base this time. Jisung responded beautifully, his chest arching against Felix’s, his lips parted in a silent moan, eyes screwed shut and fingers trembling on the sides of the tub. Felix missed the way Jisung sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, biting away the murmurs of desire that he wanted to say to the witch. 

Felix’s knuckles came into contact with Jisung’s skin, informing him that Jisung had taken the wand from the tip to the hilt, he stilled for a moment, allowing Jisung time to adjust to the feeling before he began to move his wrist, the sleek wood slipped back and forth in way that could only be described as elegantly.

It was a feeling that Jisung had never felt before, it was only slightly uncomfortable but the pleasure outweighed that uncomfortable feeling after a few minutes. The surface wasn’t rigid or bumpy and on the contrary to what he thought, it hardly felt like wood at all. It filled him with a thrilling sense of adventure, of exploring the unknown. He couldn’t find the right words to describe it, it was just new to him. And he liked that.

Despite how good it felt, Jisung couldn’t help but want more, Felix’s wand was only as thick as a finger at its widest incline and with each slow glide out Jisung was greedily whining for more. 

“Calm down, angel. I can’t give you more just yet, I don’t want to hurt you,” Felix mumbled against his neck, licking a stripe over another love bite he’d sucked over Jisung’s adam’s apple. 

It was then that Jisung paid attention to Felix’s left palm, splayed over his thigh and rubbing soothing circles into it; his right palm resting on the nape of his neck, tangled in the mess of wet hair; and he noticed, that they had both been there for a little over five minutes. Yet the wand's languid movements never ceased, they’d continued sloshing waves of wine back and forth as the object pulled out and sunk back in. 

Felix had wordlessly enchanted it to move on it’s own, to sink all the way in and stop at the base of the handle, to pull out only so the tip remained inside of Jisung. He really was incredible. The wand stilled for a moment before its movements changed, no longer gliding in and out but instead moving in all different directions, it pushed against his walls, stretching him open further and further. He was surprised to find that the wine wasn’t spilling into his hole, as if a magic forcefield were keeping it away. 

Felix pulled away from Jisung’s throat and chest, admiring the trails of hickies he’d left in the shape of a heart. It wasn’t anything grand, but it was still something that made him smile. Jisung was pouting, aching for more than what he was being given. 

“Needy, aren’t you, angel?” He smiled, pressing his lips to Jisung’s to steal another kiss. 

Jisung nodded, whimpering against Felix’s lips when his small fingers wrapped around his cock, the wine sloshed around them due to the lazy moments of the witch’s wrist. The feeling of being stretched open with a foreign object, coupled with being kissed by someone for the first time and having that person simultaneously jerk you off, successfully had Jisung writhing with delight, all these strange new sensations went straight to his cock, making him hornier than ever. 

Felix disconnected their lips, sitting back on his ankles. Despite it being a wash tub, it was generally very large for its size. Larger than any normal household tub, anyway. Jisung watched him pump at his own cock, sucking a breath between his teeth. Felix hadn’t realised how desperate for attention he was, solely focused on Jisung and how he felt. He outstretched his free palm, his wand slipping from Jisung’s hole and bee-lining its way to his fingers. 

He let go of his cock and dipped his hand beneath the surface of the wine, collecting a small pool of it in his cupped palm. He brought it back above the surface, some of the liquid trickled out and back into the tub. He jabbed the point of his wand into the puddle in his hand, his teeth worried his bottom lip in concentration. A look of triumph quickly plastered itself onto his features when the wine became translucent, a frosty, crimson colour of liquid held in his hand. 

“What is it?” Jisung asked timidly, unable to see what Felix had done.

“Lubricant,” Felix mumbled, focused on his task of slicking up his cock with the substance.

“What's that? Is it going to h-hurt?” he grew shy, his lack of experience with anything other than his own hand was on display like a museum. 

Felix had to remind himself that pure-blood humans were on the lower levels of the evolutionary timeline, not knowing much about anything due to their walnut-sized brain; or lack thereof. He shook his head, fisting idly at his cock, he drew closer to Jisung and leant forward, kissing him again, and again, and one last lingering time before he spoke.

“No, the opposite. It helps you, it won't hurt you as much.”

Jisung nodded, his eyes fixated on the way Felix guided his hips towards him. Doubts filled Jisung’s mind, weaving more to the web of uncertainty in his mind. Did he really want this? Yes. Was he scared of Felix and his capabilities? Yes. Was Felix right? Was god real? Maybe, but who really knew. If Jisung was going to go to hell for something he might as well give in to the wicked temptations of his own body. 

“Just breathe, okay?” Felix reminded him. 

Jisung nodded, enlightened in the way Felix’s eyes sparkled. Why was he ever scared? Felix was a witch, but that isn’t a curse, it’s a blessing. Witches are more advanced, more evolved. Witches are everything the human race is not. They are pure. Jisung wasn’t so scared anymore, he’d accepted that fact. The fact that maybe, just maybe, Felix really was more powerful than any god he’d ever known. 

Felix hesitantly pushed past the ring of muscle, gripping onto Jisung’s hips as if his life depended on it. Jisung gasped, overwhelmed with the unfamiliar burning sensation of it all. His eyes disappeared behind his eyebrows, his knuckles turned white from the force of gripping onto Felix’s arms and his mouth hung slack in a silent warble of emotions. 

Felix took his time. Slowly pushing all the way in, letting Jisung adjust to the foreign feeling. Jisung winced each time Felix delved deeper, his face was scrunched up to the point that Felix was hesitant about continuing. Felix knew he was in the clear when Jisung's face relaxed and he feebly croaked out for Felix to keep going. It was a feeling that Jisung had never experienced, he embraced it however as though it were familiar, as if the feeling was something he'd been missing for a long time.

It took him time to adjust to the odd feeling but within a few minutes he was whining for Felix to move. The other complied with his wishes, pulling out ever so slightly and gently thrusting back in. The movements made Jisung's body ache with desperation, all his life he’d fought the temptations of sin, he’d broken his vow of purity to god at a young age when he touched himself for the first time. He was ashamed for days, so riddled with guilt and fear that he would go to hell. But now, with another man, a  _ witch _ , inside of him, thrusting in and out, picking up speed and whispering sweet nothings into his ear whilst outside in a bathing tub; Jisung felt nothing but… clarity?

Felix, who had done this a few times, yet still thoroughly enjoyed it, was reveling in the sparkle of Jisung's beautiful eyes, how they twinkled with desire and grew hazy with each of Felix's thrusts. Jisung's jaw slackened at some point, wordless moans slipped past his lips, each one louder than the last, his fingertips dipped into the skin of Felix’s biceps, holding onto the latter as if Felix would disappear if he let go. It was all too cute. Felix enjoyed how spiteful and snappy Jisung was. He enjoyed teasing him and tricking him; but this was a whole new side of Jisung that Felix very much preferred. The pliant, hazy, too-filled-with-pleasure-speak Jisung. Whose reactions sent Felix into a flurry, his hips picked up pace and his hands shook with the force from holding Jisung's hips.

The sounds were horrifyingly obscene, the squelching of the magical lubricant oozing out from where the two connected, the remnants of the wine, sloshing around in the bottom of the bath and the involuntary noises that left the pair’s mouths. Anyone to walk into these woods would think there was a disgustingly gooey creature groaning and panting. 

Jisung could feel himself on the edge of his orgasm, too worked up to open his mouth and speak, to warn Felix, he slotted their lips together in a messy kiss. His body tensed up and he came, spilling cum onto his stomach in pearly ribbons. It slid off his stomach with the force of Felix’s thrusting and mixed with the wine in the bottom of the tub. The sensitivity began creeping up his neck in cold tingles, he whined and jolted, letting Felix know that it was over stimulating. Felix couldn't speak either, all he could do was stare at Jisung's beautiful features as he came shortly after, filling Jisung with his cum.

Felix collapsed on top of JIsung, the two of them slipping further down into the tub. Jisung grimaced when the horrid mixture of cum, wine and lubricant wet the hairs on the nape of his neck, it made Felix giggle. They laid like that for a moment, retrieving the breath that had been taken out of them.

“Did I hurt you, angel?” Felix asked quietly.

Jisung shook his head softly, exhausted. He managed a weak, “really liked it.”

His eyelids were half closed and dropping further by the second. Felix smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. This was definitely not how he was expecting his day to go. But he wasn't disappointed with how it turned out. He sat up from their serene heap of sweat and heavy breathing and searched for his wand, he cast a few charms to clean everything up and turned the bath mixture back to fresh, warm water. Which he used to clean off Jisung and himself.

Once clean he climbed out of the tub, hoisted a sleeping Jisung out with his arms under his knees and around his back and headed toward the entrance to Jisung's home. He kicked the door open with his foot and navigated his way to Jisung's dusty, old bed. He laid the boy on top of it and pulled the moth-eaten quilt over the top of him. Despite his actions all evening, Felix wanted to be polite, therefore he didn't invite himself into Jisung's bed. He turned towards the couch when Jisung's hand shot out to grab at his wrist.

“You can… lay with me? If you’d like…” he suggested quietly.

He said it so hesitantly and full of fear of rejection that Felix just couldn't say no. He smiled and climbed over the top of the other boy to lay behind him, he climbed under the quilt and slithered his hand over the boys waist to pull him closer. Felix was never usually the type to corrupt someone's beliefs. No matter who it was, but with Jisung's reactions, how cute he looked and the way he made Felix's heart twist into knots, how could he not corrupt someone as sweet as him?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay ! 
> 
> follow my twitter: [DUMBRACHA](https://twitter.com/DUMBRACHA)  
> send me ccs: puppysung
> 
> leave a comment <3


End file.
